


First Timer

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Bathroom Sex, First Time, First Time with a guy, Gay Club, Inexperience, M/M, Power Bottom Tyler Joseph, Sex in a club, Top Josh Dun, fuck boy Tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: Tyler pulls Josh from the bar stool. A string of ‘scuse me’ and ‘sorry’ tumble from his lips as Tyler tugs him through a sea of sweaty bodies on the dance floor and towards the bathroom. Josh’s is mind is turning a mile a minute thinking of what’s to come; he wasn’t exactly expecting his first time with a guy to be with a stranger in some grimy restroom in a club.





	First Timer

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble based off the hella old pic of Josh spotted out at the Gay Club with Halsey except this is an AU so they aren't famous.

_‘Come to the club with me’_ she said. ‘ _It’ll be fun’_ she said. But Josh is having anything but fun. Especially since ‘she’ — his friend Ashley, who dragged him along — disappeared with some girl she just met. Josh isn’t sure what’s turning his stomach more: the awful house music, the drinks he’s throwing back despite not being much of a drinker, or the nervous butterflies that flap their wings with a vengeance every time the cute boy in the black hat, hoodie, and ripped jeans looks his way. Josh does his best not to get caught staring back. Instead, he turns his attention to the melting ice in the bottom of his empty glass, swirling it aimlessly as he gets lost in his thoughts while sitting at the bar.

“First timer?” a voice questions, snapping him back to reality.

“That obvious, huh?” Josh answers without looking up from his glass, then downing the trace amount of watered down White Russian the melting ice has created.

“Well, I mean, you’re just sitting at the bar sipping girly drinks, you’re not dancing, and you’ve been eye fucking me all night, but you haven’t done shit about it.” the voice answers, causing Josh to whip his head around — there’s only one guy it could be.

“Sorry, I- I... shit. I didn’t realize I was staring,” Josh explains frantically.

“No need to apologize. I was looking too,” the man says cockily, licking his lips as he eyes Josh up and down. “The name’s Tyler.”

“Josh.”

“So, Josh, what’s your deal?” Tyler asks, causing a confused look to spread across Josh’s face. “Ya know, what brings you here? You Gay? Bi? Curious? What?” he elaborates bluntly.

“Umm, gay I- uh, guess.”

“You guess?” Tyler scoffs.

“I mean I’ve been with girls in the past, but —”

“You ever been with a guy?” Tyler cuts him off.

“Not exactly,” Josh admits, embarrassed. “Kinda been in the closet until recently.”

“Mmm, you really are a first timer then huh? Well, you know what they say, _ ‘There’s a first time for everything.’ _ ” Tyler’s voice drips with suggestion as he strokes Josh’s colorful arm with the back of his finger, sending a shiver up the tattooed man’s spine.

“You offering?” Josh asks bravely, not believing his words as they leave his mouth.

“Maybe I am,” Tyler smirks. “You accepting?”

Josh swallows hard. “Maybe I am,” he echoes back.

Quickly, Tyler pulls Josh from the bar stool. A string of  _ ‘scuse me’ _ and  _ ‘sorry’ _ tumble from his lips as Tyler tugs him through a sea of sweaty bodies on the dance floor and towards the bathroom. Josh’s is mind is turning a mile a minute thinking of what’s to come; he wasn’t exactly expecting his first time with a guy to be with a stranger in some grimy restroom in a club.

Worried that it’s gonna hurt, he soothes his concern with the fact that Tyler gives off the vibe that he’s well experienced. It helps that he seems to have a thing for ‘first timers’, as Tyler puts it. He swallows his worries, assuming he’s in good hands and continues to let Tyler pull him along and once inside the bathroom, Tyler immediately shuts and locks the door.

“Safety first,” Tyler jokes, reaching into the bowl of condoms on the sink counter and tossing one to Josh before undoing his own pants. Confused, Josh looks down at the condom in his hands, turning it between his fingers before looking back up at Tyler.

“What? You thought all the forward, bossy ones were tops?” Tyler chuckles, letting his jeans and boxers fall to his ankles. “Come on, newbie, you gonna fuck me or what?” he taunts, looking at Josh over his shoulder as he bends over the counter with his ass out.

Holding the foil packet gently between his teeth so he can undo his own pants, Josh quickly unbuttons them and shoves them down his legs, along with his boxers in one motion. Promptly removing the packet from his mouth, he tears it open, pulling out the slippery condom and letting the wrapper fall to the floor. As Josh rolls on the condom, Tyler spits on his fingertips and reaches around himself, applying the spit to his eager hole, slicking himself up for Josh.

“Umm, you ready, or should I like —”

“Nah, I’m good; come on,” Tyler says impatiently, giving his own ass a quick smack.

Josh steps forward, and with one hand on Tyler’s hip and the other guiding his length, he lines himself up with Tyler’s hole and begins to push in. Once the head’s in, he places his hand on Tyler’s other hip, pulling him back against himself as he pivots his own hips forward.

“F-uuuuck!” Josh drawls out, his eyes slipping shut as he bottoms out in the tight warmth.

“Mmm, feels good, doesn’t it? A Lot tighter than being with a girl, huh?” Tyler questions, looking over his shoulder. Josh answers in the form of a throaty groan, throwing his head back in pleasure as he settles into a rhythm.

When he brings his head back down and finally opens his eyes, he catches his reflection in the dirty mirror, watching intently as he fucks the stranger bent over the counter in front of him. Tyler’s eye meets his gaze in the mirror.

“You like watching yourself fuck me, pretty boy? Come on, I know you can fuck me harder than that,” he taunts, slamming his hips backwards to meet Josh’s with a loud slap of colliding skin. Josh lets out a loud grunt as he tightens his grip on Tyler’s hips, quickening and deepening his thrusts. “Mmmm yeah. Fuck me just like that… right there. Right there... uhhhh,” Tyler moans out, his fingers clawing at the counter as he nears his climax.

“Oh, shit... oh, shit,” Josh begins to chant, nearing his peak as well.

“You better not even think about cumming before me,” Tyler teases.

Josh, trying his best to hold back, reaches around Tyler and begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts, helping Tyler to reach his orgasm quicker — and hopefully before himself. With a few more pumps and well-angled thrusts, Tyler cums, spilling onto the tile floor and over the top of Josh’s hand. As soon as Josh feels the sticky warmth on his hand, he lets go, filling the condom.

After a few moments spent hunched over Tyler’s back as he catches his breath, he pulls out. He discards the used condom in the trash and pulls up his pants and boxers while Tyler gets dressed as well.

The awkward tension in the small bathroom is thick now that the heat of the moment has passed, and Josh doesn’t know what to do or say. He anxiously bites his lip as Tyler steps towards him.

“Not bad for a first-timer,” Tyler says with a double pat to Josh’s left check before unlocking the bathroom door and walking out.

 


End file.
